Senju of the Warring States
by Senju Naruto
Summary: Through a twist of fate Naruto is born during the era of the Warring States. What will this mean for the Narutoverse? Read on to find out.


_Through a twist of fate, Naruto was born during the era of the Warring States as a Senju no less. How will things turn out for him and the rest of the Narutoverse? Read to find out._

_**A/n:**_

**This story is something I've been playing with for a while. It's a rewrite of one of my previous stories, but I've decided to place it in the era of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. **

Senju of the Warring States

Chapter One:

A man sat on a chair that was meant to act as a throne of sorts. He was in a room that had candles lighting it from all over the show, so you could see pretty much everything vividly. The man that sat on the throne was a man that had black hair that had a few grey streaks in it and was short and soft. He had charcoal black eyes and a few wrinkles on his face, a sign of his slightly advanced age. He wore a black pair of pants and a matching shirt underneath a white haori that had diamond drawing on the back. His feet were encompassed by a pair of straw sandals and beside his throne was a red sheathed sword that had a matching colour handle and a golden, round shaped guard.

The man was not alone in the room however, as there were men and women that were lined up all along the walls of his throne room that wore black samurai armour and different colour demon shaped masks that hid their entire face except their eyes. They also carried different bladed weapons on them, some with one weapon, some with two weapons, and a few even had three different bladed weapons.

The man that sat at the throne was probably their leader. The atmosphere in the room was palpable, as everyone was on edge.

Everyone, leader included, was staring intently at the doors that led into the room and out of the room. The doors were two gigantic doors that had a maroon colour. The doors were currently closed, but the way that they stared at them would make anyone that was observing this spectacle think that they were going to open at any moment.

As if their thoughts had been proven correct, the doors slowly opened inwardly. They made a loud creaking sound that resonated throughout the throne room. The people that were in the room slowly drew their weapons. The sounds of swords grinding against sheaths, sashes being freed from holding nodachi and arrows being freed from their quivers went throughout the room as a figure slowly entered said room. As soon as he was inside the room, the door that was behind him shut.

Every person that was in the room was on edge, and they all had good reason to be. This was a man that had given the finger to his clan and left them sucking their thumbs…this was a man that no one wanted to cross paths with, but today those that were in the room would have to do so. This was the person that they knew they had to fight today.

The figure was a man that had blonde hair that was styled in a spiky manner. He had piercing blue eyes that, at the moment, held no emotion in them whatsoever. He had on a high collared, red haori that had black flames at the bottom of it. Underneath the haori he wore a red top with black sleeves. His pants were black in colour and he had on a pair of boot-like open toed sandals. There was a black staff that was fixed onto his back using chakra and on his hip there was a sheathed sword.

"Senju Naruto," the man on the throne began, "I should have known that you were the one they would send for me."

The man now identified as Senju Naruto looked at all of the people that had slowly delimited him, before he focused his attention on the man at the throne and smiled, displaying some emotion for the first time since they (the samurai) laid eyes on him, as he said, "You seem to confuse me for someone that actually works for someone else, Nagi."

The man that was now known as Nagi looked at Naruto with some mirth in his eyes and said, "Who are you trying to fool, _boy_? We both know that the samurai sent you here because they believe me to be some kind of threat that they need to eradicate."

Naruto looked at Nagi, or more specifically his attire, with narrowed eyes and said, "You ought to know that you are no longer allowed to wear that outfit."

"You mean because I left those losers. The samurai are a bunch of over strict people that can't even see that their own rules will lead to their demise until it's too late." Nagi said, his voice becoming cold as he spoke.

"Right…" Naruto said condescendingly, "Because shinobi are going to be the end of all samurai, right?"

"Precisely…you of all people should know that the shinobi world is full of lies, deceit and backstabbing." Nagi said coldly, before an evil smirk stretched across his features as he said, "Isn't that the reason why you forsook your own clan…because you are just like every filthy, disgusting shinobi out there! You are just as much of a derivative of this world of ours as the rest of your kind are!"

Naruto's features turned cold once again as Nagi's insult got to him, the man had pretty much called him a piece of shit and there was no way Naruto was going to let him get away with that.

"I created a place where people from all walks of life could come and peacefully co-exist together…the lines between samurai, shinobi, monk and everything else pretty much disappeared." Naruto said, looking at Nagi coldly.

"Yes, and that is exactly why you will be our end! You and your kind will doom all of the samurai! My fellow brothers and sisters that you see before you agree with me…you are the scum of the world! The scum of the samurai world! You will doom us all!"

Naruto looked at Nagi with an irritated look on his face…he was really beginning to hate this guy. He had come here because he wanted to get rid of a man that had taken his village's secrets and ran away with them. He had no doubt in his mind that Nagi had sold some of the secrets to some high income customers. The secrets of his village were something that a lot of clans had wanted to get their hands on. Naruto was sure some already did get bits and pieces thanks to Nagi. That was why he was here to make sure that no more secrets were sold to interested parties.

Naruto slowly drew his blade, letting it shine in the room for all to see. As soon as he had drawn the entire blade out, the samurai that were in the room channelled chakra into their respective weapons, making them have a blue tint around them that made them more intimidating than before.

"Nagi," Naruto said coolly, "I've heard enough garbage come out of your mouth…I think it's time to end things."

Nagi smirked evilly and said, "I couldn't agree with you more, Naruto-_sama_."

As soon as Nagi said the word _sama_ (which was in a patronising manner) those that had arrows released them from their bows, and thanks to the fact that they were enhanced with chakra they were able to reach Naruto in less than a second, before there was an explosion that occurred at the spot where Naruto was at. The explosion caused dust and small amounts of debris to filter throughout the room. The dust lasted for a few seconds before it was suddenly blown away by a strong force of wind.

When the dust settled everyone was able to see the spot were Naruto had stood in before now being a bare area. Nagi saw this and was immediately on high alert as he looked around the room, trying to see if anything was out of the ordinary. At first he did not see anything wrong with the room, but he was eventually greeted by the sight of Naruto using chakra to stick onto the ceiling utilising his feet, with his hair dangling down a little bit. As soon as they made eye contact, Naruto smirked at him before he waved his free left hand at him, since his sword was in his right hand.

Just as Nagi was about to warn his soldiers to watch out, the light suddenly left the room, as all of the candles were simultaneously put out. As soon as that happened all hell broke loose. There were screams and shouts throughout the room, as the sound of bodies impacting on the ground could be heard throughout it. This state of pandemonium continued to happen around Nagi for around a minute before the last cry of pain was heard through the darkness, before the last sound of someone hitting the ground was heard.

Nagi was now on his feet, sword drawn in his right hand while he held the sheath in his left hand. He looked around the room, trying to see through the darkness that had enveloped it, but he could not make out a single thing.

"Y-you coward! You're too much of a coward t-to face me upfront! Ha, so now you're sticking to using the darkness…you see, I told you that you're like every disgusting shinobi out there-" whatever else Nagi was about to say was stopped in its tracks as the light suddenly returned to the room. All of the candles were simultaneously lit, just like how they had been simultaneously put out.

"Don't talk, Nagi." Naruto said coolly, "You're only exacerbating things for yourself."

Nagi got a good look around the room and saw that it was littered with bodies left right and centre. Some had decapitated heads, others had stab wounds and others simply had slashes on them. Blood was pooling out all over the room, it was leaving people's bodies and filtering all over the floor. Seeing all of the carnage that was before him made Nagi feel something he had not felt in a very long time…

Fear.

Fear of something that could finally kill him and end his existence.

Nagi was afraid of dying. That was why he always strived to be the best warrior there ever was, but even with all of his talent in the art of the blade and his experience in using said blade he wasn't sure if it was going to be enough. How was he supposed to fight someone like Naruto? He had just decimated a room filled with samurai in less than a minute and made it look like it was nothing. He may have been a samurai that was more experienced, and more skilled than the ones that had just been killed but even he knew that going up against Naruto, it would not be enough.

"I can't believe I ever made you a captain." Naruto said, looking at Nagi's shaking form with his menacing blue eyes, "Look at you…you're the one that's being a coward!"

Nagi's fear of dying suddenly left him as Naruto's words struck a chord in him. He seemed to snap at the fact that he was being called a coward by shinobi scum like Naruto. Someone like him, a person that had abandoned their own clan, had no right to speak to him in that manner.

"I. Am. Not. A. Coward!" Nagi said, before he raised his sword and channelled some chakra into it, making it glow blue, before he swung it at Naruto, thus releasing a blue crescent shaped wave.

Naruto simply ran towards the crescent wave, before he jumped over it, performing a front flip, and landing on his feet before he proceeded to run straight at the man that had released the attack. Nagi jumped down from his throne and rushed toward Naruto. The two men began clashing swords with each other, Nagi's chakra enhanced sword going up against Naruto's silver blade that was strong enough to handle a chakra enhanced blade without any qualms.

Slash was met by slash. Stab moves were parried to the side as if they were nothing. Each warrior sent their attack to the other and each attack was deflected, blocked or parried. Seeing as there was no way forward from this, Nagi jumped backwards, opening up some space between him and his opponent. He held his sword in front of him with both hands before he channelled some his elemental chakra into the blade, instantly turning the blade into a flaming sword covered in red flames.

"You can't find a way to beat me, so now you're going to use my own teachings against me? How ludicrous." Naruto said in slight disappointment. He had been the one to teach the samurai that lived within his village how to use their elemental affinity through their blade. Of course only those that were good enough to learn were allowed to do so. He should have never taught Nagi. But then again the man was said to be a genius when using the bladed arts.

"Yes…while you are despicable I will commend your methods…and I'll even go as far as to thank you for help make me stronger. I will use your own teachings to beat you." Nagi said menacingly.

Nagi rushed in at Naruto, but just as he was about to swing his sword at the blonde haired warrior he suddenly stopped as blood suddenly poured out of a slash mark that was on his chest. His fire technique immediately cancelled out and he looked up and saw Naruto disappear from where he was before, and he suddenly appeared in front of him, with a blood stained sword.

"G-genjutsu." Nagi said in realisation before he slumped onto the ground.

Naruto looked at the man that was in front of him with a grim expression on his face as he slumped to the ground. He had cast a genjutsu on the man that made it so that he misinterpreted his surroundings…he had cast it when the entire room was still dark. The shinobi way of combat may have been dirty but it was how he had been trained to fight at an early age.

Their world had no time for sissies that wanted every fight to be a glorified one. Shinobi weren't samurai, and samurai weren't shinobi. They operated differently, so their methods of combat will be different.

Of course ever since he started living with the samurai in his village, Naruto has had some samurai honour inculcated in him.

Quickly shaking his head, Naruto was able to bring his mind back to the current world. Naruto wiped his blade on Nagi's shirt before he sheathed it. He looked at the dead bodies that were strewn all over the room and sighed. He stooped down to pick up Nagi's sword and sheath and he slowly joined them both together. The blade was forged using great materials, and as such it would be a waste if it was left where it was.

Naruto heard the door to the room open, thus he turned around and he was greeted by the sight of a woman that had black hair that was styled into a ponytail, green eyes that could make anyone that stared at them melt, and a slender figure with slightly accentuated hips that would drive any man crazy, slowly walking into the room. The woman wore a black body suit that hugged her body tightly from neck down but still exposed some cleavage in the form of a round shaped hole on her chest (oh, and the body suit did nothing to hide her sizeable bust). On top of her bodysuit she wore a black biker jacket that was left unzipped. Her feet were covered by a pair of sandals attached to her bodysuit. On her back there was a sword with a green hilt and a black scabbard.

"You're done already?" the woman asked in a gentle tone as she inspected the room, her green eyes taking note of all of the dead bodies that laid there.

"Yeah…although I let the asshole rant a little bit." Naruto replied.

"Well let's just leave…I've collected all the things we need." The woman said.

While Naruto was busy dealing with the traitors to his village, her job was to find all of her villages valuables and also find out any information pertaining to who Nagi could have sold information to.

Naruto slowly walked towards the woman, taking care so not as to step on all of the dead bodies that were strewn across the room, until he was by the woman's side, or to be more specific, in front of her. The two of them simply looked at each other not saying anything at all. Then slowly but surely Naruto closed the distance between them, stopping only when he was a hairsbreadth away from her face.

They could both feel each other's warm breath as it left their slightly pared lips. The woman felt Naruto's breath brush against her lips and she unconsciously swallowed some saliva as she felt herself becoming a bit hot. She looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he was looking at her with the same look of longing that she was giving him. She could tell just by looking into his eyes that he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him.

Naruto's hands slowly encircled her waist just as her hands reached around his neck. She finally closed the distance between their lips as Naruto's lips met hers in a searing hot kiss. She could practically feel the love and lust Naruto held for her right now. She could feel it in the way that Naruto kissed her. His hands moved caressed her back gently while she played with his hair locks, running her fingers through them while he deepened the kiss. She felt Naruto's tongue brush against her lips and she parted them, allowing it to gain some leeway into her mouth.

Thus the tongue war began, with Naruto's tongue invading the woman's mouth and rubbing against her tongue, tasting her slightly, before it proceeded to massage her mouth. After around thirty seconds of this, the woman's tongue finally fought back, pushing against Naruto's tongue, evicting it from her mouth and back into its own.

Despite the fact that they were in a room full of dead bodies, the couple kissed each other passionately and longingly. This continued for around a minute before they finally parted, a string of saliva dangled between their lips, before it decided to fall off their lips. Both were breathless from the kiss. They hadn't kissed each other like that in a long time.

"I…think we should…leave." The woman said breathlessly, with red cheeks

"Hai, Shizuka." Naruto said, before he slowly crashed his lips on hers. They slowly kissed each other for several seconds before they parted, both of them smiling. Shizuka still had a small blush on her face.

Naruto proceeded to surprise Shizuka by sweeping her off her feet and holding her in a bridal position. Seconds later the couple were out of sight.

-Break-

**Fifteen years earlier**

A small boy could be seen kneeling inside a dojo next to another boy that was around his age. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He had a smile on his face as he watched two figures that were about to clash against each other in the centre ring of the dojo. The boy wore a simple pair of brown pants and a matching colour kimono top tied with a black obi while his feet were bare.

Inside the dojo he was joined by a small group of boys and girls that were around his age. They were all kneeling on the side-lines, around the ring; as they watched the two fighters that were in the ring square off with each other.

The first figure that was in the ring was a boy that had black hair that was shaped in a bowl cut. He had black eyes and tanned skin. He wore a simple black vest and a pair of black pants, and he, just like everyone that was watching, had no shoes on. The second person was a girl that had brown hair that was styled in such a manner that it had a bang fall over her right eye. She had a stoic expression on her face as she sized up her opponent. The girl wore a grey kimono top tied with a white sash and a pair of black pants and she had no shoes on as well.

In between both combatants was a man that had white hair and matching colour eyebrows, while his eyes were black in colour. He had a handlebar moustache on his face that was the same colour as his hair and his face was adorned in wrinkles, a sign of his old age. The man wore a pure white kimono top and a matching pair of pants. His feet were accessorised in a pair of G-string sandals. The man raised his hand while looking between both children.

"Hashirama, are you ready?" the man asked.

"Hai, sensei." Hashirama said with determination brimming in his eyes.

"What about you, Tōka?" the man asked.

"I'm ready as well, Ginrei-sensei." The young girl with brown hair and a stoic expression replied.

"You know the rules…this is strictly shinobi kumite (Hand to hand combat)." Ginrei looked at both children and saw that they had understood him.

"Hajime." Ginrei said as he dropped his arm while jumping back so as to give Hashirama and Tōka enough room.

Hashirama rushed in at Tōka, looking to put her on the defensive from the onset. He quickly brandished his fists and sent his right one at Tōka, but the girl was able to parry with her left arm before sending her own right fist, but Hashirama was able to catch it within his own left hand. Looking to gain the advantage, Tōka sent her free hand at Hashirama's face, but the boy simply ducked under the punch before he sent one of his own to her stomach, which impacted with so much force that saliva flew out of Tōka's mouth and hit the ground.

Hashirama proceeded to drag Tōka towards him before he flipped her over his shoulder hoping that he was gonna send her crashing into the ground, but it wasn't to be as she was able to land on her feet and then she performed a reverse sweeping kick that Hashirama was able to avoid by jumping backwards, allowing Tōka a moment of reprieve.

Tōka rushed in at Hashirama, throwing in her own punch that was easily defended by the boy, who then tried to knee her, but she sidestepped the before sending another punch to Hashirama's face that he was able to dodge by moving his head slightly. Tōka had Hashirama on the defensive and thus proceeded to press her advantage by attacking him with a flurry of punches that he was able to block or parry without much difficulty. Seeing that she was not gaining any ground on her opponent Tōka ended up sending a punch at Hashirama's face while also sending a kick towards his shin.

Hashirama never saw the kick that was being sent to his shin, he only saw the punch headed towards his face; and that was why he was in a world of pain a few seconds later when Tōka landed the kick, thus causing Hashirama to lose concentration and allow Tōka to pounce on this by grabbing the back of his head and pull it towards her while sending a knee straight to his face that connected so fiercely that everyone was able to hear the resounding sound of a nose cracking from the hit. Every child in the room squirmed as soon as it happened.

Hashirama was unlucky enough to experience such a thing, his pain filled scream was evidence of that, but Tōka was not done. She used his moment of pain to send him flying away with a round house kick that connected with the side of his head causing him to crash onto the wooden floors of the dojo.

Before Hashirama could even register what was going on, he found Tōka's fist an inch away from his face, with said female warrior looking down on him from above. The fight had officially been ended.

"It's over." Ginrei said from the side lines, "the winner is Tōka."

Everyone clapped for the brown haired girl as she bowed to them all, before she turned her attention to the downed form of Hashirama.

Hashirama was helped onto his feet by the girl. While they did that, the blonde boy with blue eyes that was on the side lines rushed into the arena and was by Hashirama's side in an instant. He took Hashirama's right arm and slung it over his shoulder while Tōka did the same thing with his left arm.

"Why'd you hold back against me?" Tōka asked as she and the blonde boy moved Hashirama to the side.

Hashirama didn't say anything as he was led to the side lines, where he was immediately treated by an on hand medic that looked like a teenage girl. The medic was able to fool Hashirama into looking sideways, and before the black haired boy knew what was going on, he had his nose snapped back into place, causing him to cry like a little girl.

"Ow!" Hashirama screamed in pain after having elicited a shriek.

The medic simply smiled at him as she looked at the boy in pain. Then she looked at the girl next to him and said, "Did you have to break his nose?"

"No." Tōka replied, letting a smile grace her features for a second before a scowl replaced it soon after, "That was for holding back on me."

"Hey, you know I can't hit girls." Hashirama said in a muffled manner as he held onto the bridge of his nose.

"You hit me earlier on in the fight, you idiot!" Tōka chided.

Hashirama immediately turned from being a boy in pain into being a boy in a depressed state as a dark cloud hung over his head. Hashirama then heard chuckling at his right hand side and when he looked he saw the blonde boy that had helped in moving him to the side.

"Maybe you want to fight her next, huh Naruto." Hashirama said.

Said blonde boy simply shook his head at that and pointed at Hashirama's nose and said, "Nope, no way do I want that to happen to me."

"Then shut up." Hashirama said in a muffled manner as he held onto his nose while also shifting his attention from Naruto to the people that were about to fight.

"Ha, you sure kicked his teeth in, that's for sure." Naruto said talking to Tōka, but he noticed that the girl also had her attention on the fight that was about to begin.

Naruto looked at the form of his clan's heir and his best friend. Hashirama was holding onto the bridge of his nose as he stared at the next two combatants to take to the centre stage.

Senju Naruto was a six year old boy with a particular interest in being a shinobi for his clan. He, just like everyone that wanted to become a shinobi or kunoichi, were drafted into a training programme that allows you to be trained from the time you turn four up until you are seven years old, upon which time you are shipped off to do battle in the name of your clan (this did not apply to only those that wanted to become shinobi, but also those that did not want to be…everyone had to fight for the Senju in one way or another).

Naruto and Hashirama were going to "graduate" next week, a few months ahead of schedule due to the fact that they were more than proficient in the things they were being taught. Tōka had another full year left before she graduated-

"Go Tobirama!" Naruto heard, and he looked to see Hashirama on his feet, shouting from the side lines at a boy that was in the centre of the arena that was fighting someone around his age. His nose was something that had already been forgotten.

If Naruto remembered things properly, Tobirama was Hashirama's younger brother. He was four years old and he had just started out. Looking at the grey haired boy that had red marks on his cheeks and chin, Naruto saw a boy that seemed to have the same stoic expression that Tōka had most of the time, despite being someone that was young. Hashirama had said that his brother did not want to become a shinobi, but he was forced to do so since he was part of the main Senju family.

Naruto may have been from a branch family but he was forced to do so as well because they (the clan) apparently needed man power. It wasn't like he was going to refuse either since he had wanted to be a shinobi from a young(er) age. Naruto looked at the boy fight against another boy that had blonde hair and watched as the two of them exchanged blows in a sloppy manner, indicating just how much of a novice each of them were when it came to being a shinobi.

A few minutes later and Tobirama had won his fight against his opponent. Everyone clapped for him as he bowed and exited the arena. Two more people were selected by Ginrei-sensei to fight, and they did. This cycle continued for a few hours until Naruto and the others were dismissed for the day. Upon being dismissed Naruto had taken his sandals from the shoe rack and rushed out of the dojo.

As soon as he was outside Naruto was greeted by the sight of a bright, cloudless sky hovering above the entire clan compound. The compound itself was an encompassment of different sized houses made out of wood. Surrounding the compound was a wall made out of wood that served as a fence of sorts. Surrounding said fence were hundreds of trees, their purpose being that they were meant to hide the clan compound. The Senju weren't so stupid as to think that natural foliage was all it took to not get detected by your enemy, and as such mass area genjutsu and protective seals were placed at key points not only around the compound, but further into the forest as well.

Inside the compound there were people that were seen walking about, all of them walked with purpose. The compound had a militaristic aurora about it, as everyone that resided in it was trained in the art of being a shinobi, for one reason or another. Not everyone that lived there was a shinobi; some were farmers, others were hunters that were meant to gather food (meat and whatever else they could not harvest within their own compound) and supplies. There was even a special group of people called scavengers, whose main task was to salvage whatever they could from any warzone that they came across. Of course these guys were a small group.

Despite being diverse within their fields of occupation everyone was trained to be a shinobi so that when the day came for them to defend themselves they would know how to do so. You can't rely on others in a world like this.

Naruto looked at all of the various people that were within his range of sight and smiled. He loved how peaceful things were within his clan's grounds. Everything seemed so serene and perfect despite the military like way. Unfortunately though the perfection in their world only existed here. Outside the walls surrounding the compound it was a different story altogether.

The outside world terrified Naruto greatly. He had heard of how things could be in the outside world from his parents; when it came to serious matters they never sugar coated anything, and nothing was as serious as the outside world that they lived in.

From a young age Naruto had been made to understand that he would have to fight for his clan, defend it at all costs, and if necessary die for it. He was terrified when he first heard of this but with time, and more talks with his parents about the outside world, he was able to come to terms with the fact that he lived in a world where not only was it normal for a child of seven years to kill someone, but also the fact that the average life expectancy was thirty years of age.

What a sad world they lived in.

Naruto proceeded to travel through the arrangement of houses at a fast pace. His destination was reached in a minute. He slid open the door that led into his home and entered. He took off his sandals and placed them next to the door before he closed the door he had entered through.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan, I'm home." Naruto said loudly.

"We're in the kitchen Naruto." Naruto heard his father said.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a man that looked like an older version of him sitting at the kitchen table. The man had blonde that was spiky like Naruto's, but he had two long bangs that framed the side of his face. He had a very handsome look on his face and bright blue eyes that had an alluring quality about them. He wore a simply black t-shirt and a pair of blue pants and sandals on his feet.

There was also a woman that had red hair that was in the room. She had a black skirt and an orange shirt on underneath a white apron. She had a wooden spoon on her hand as she doted over the stove. Upon Naruto entering the room she was quick to rush towards him and hug the life out of him.

"Oof…kaa-chan…can't breathe!" Naruto said as he felt his bones being crushed by his mother.

"Kushina, are you trying to kill our child?" Naruto's father said with a small smile on his face as he watched the small interaction between mother and son.

Kushina eventually let go of Naruto, causing the boy to take in a deep breath as he filled his lungs with oxygen.

"Don't get jealous because I hugged him first, Minato." Kushina said, addressing Naruto's father with her hands placed on her hips.

"You hug him all the time." Minato said incredulously. Was she for real? She hugged Naruto every single day whenever he got back from training. Of course Minato knew the reason why she did that. Naruto could very well really soon thanks to this accursed world of theirs, so she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her child.

"Yeah…so what?" Kushina said in a defensive manner.

Minato shook his head at his wife's behaviour and said, "Never mind."

"So…tell me about your day, son?" Minato said, motioning for the boy to come to him, which he did. Naruto proceeded to sit on his father's lap and he started talking about his day…

-Break-

** Chapter End**

**There goes the first chapter of my story.**

**For those of you with questions as to how things are as they appear I will only say this…you'll have to read the rest of my story to find. **

**I will clarify a few things; firstly this story will have a LOT of OC's due to the fact that only a few characters from the Warring States are known. Second is that Minato is a Senju in this story, hence why Naruto is a Senju as well. Third and most important is that this story will follow some aspects of the canon version of the Warring States.**

**With that said i ask that you review…I won't even bother saying no flames because there are idiots that will do it regardless…so I won't waste my time. **

**Anyway, I'm out.**


End file.
